THE ANTIQUE
by SenjaRizh
Summary: Kiryuu Zero cuma ingin beli smartphone terbaru dan Kuran Kaname menyanggupinya. Warning! Short A.U., KanZe (Kaname x Zero), OOC mungkin, Gaje, Gamis (gagal romantis) dan Gamor (gagal humor). BxB/ShoAi/Yaoi. Don't Like Don't Read!


**THE ANTIQUE**

 _By Senja Rizhuu Kanya_

 **Vampire Knight Matsuri Hino**

"Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiil dalam cerita ini."

 **Warning! Short, Kaname x Zero, OOC mungkin, Gaje, Gamis (gagal romantis) dan Gamor (gagal humor). A.U.**

 **Pesan** ** _author:_** "Jangan baca kalau _nggak_ suka pairnya. Jangan baca juga kalau benci BxB/ _Shonen-ai_ / _Yaoi_. Karena saya tidak bertanggungjawab jika anda terkena _virus_ -coret- _fujoshi_ berkepanjangan karena sampai saat ini belum ditemukan vaksin beserta obatnya! _So, Beware_!"

 **Summary:** Kiryuu Zero cuma ingin beli _smartphone_ terbaru dan Kuran Kaname menyanggupinya.

 **Rating: T double minus** *memang ada ya?*

_The Antique_

"Kaname, aku ingin membeli _smartphone_." Guman Zero terdengar di indra pendengar. "Kalau bisa yang _terbaru_." Lanjutnya masih dalam posisi bersandar di belakang punggung Kaname. Kalau bukan Kaname yang berada satu ruang dengannya kini, mungkin tidak ada yang tahu kalau pemuda penggerutu itu tengah frustasi.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin membelinya?" Sang Kuran terheran sekali pun ia memajang wajah papan. _'Biasanya juga menolak untuk kuhadiahi_ smartphone _terbaru?'_ Argumen Kaname tertelan di benaknnya.

"Ponselku hancur. Ichiru mengeluhkan tentang itu yang terlewat kuno." Kaname hampir tak melewatkan nada keluhan rajuk yang sengaja ditutup-tutupi pembicara.

"Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang." setujunya dan menyegerakan diri mengantar pasangan. Zero _sih_ mau-mau saja karena hari tersebut ia dalam kondisi libur untuk jadwalnya. Mumpung dia dalam suasana terbaik. Kapan lagi melihat Kiryuu Zero meminta kepada Kaname Kuran? Selama setahun jadian, Kaname hanya pernah dimintai tiga kali oleh Zero. Yang pertama; Kaname diminta untuk tidak-terlalu-sering mengganggunya-termasuk mengendus, memeluk, menggombali, mengecup, dan menid-cukup! Jangan teruskan karena rating masih di bawah _Teen_!

Yang kedua dan yang paling berat; jika permintaan pertama dilanggar atau tidak dituruti, maka Kaname diminta untuk segera memutuskan hubungan atau mencari pengganti dirinya. Tolonglah, siapa juga yang mau lepas tangan kalau soal pemuda langkah yang terlahir hanya satu kali di keluarga Kiryuu tersebut? Meski Zero punya saudara yang bagai pinang dibelah dua pun, Zero tetaplah yang berhasil memikat Kaname dengan keantikan pribadinya. Bahkan butuh waktu lima tahun untuk dia, yang punya pesona bak pangeran dengan _sejibun_ fans di luar sana, yang rela mengantri untuk dapat perhatiannya, diterima oleh Zero.

Itu waktu terlama dalam sejarah percintaan dibandingkan bersama mantan-mantan kelamnya. Dia, Sang Penerus perusahaan industri Kuran tersebut pun rela kalau harus keluar banyak harta, asal Zero masih nempel dipelukan. Dan nyatanya, Kiryuu Zero tak pernah meminta materiil apa pun kepadanya-justru Kaname lah yang sering minta jatah kepada Zero-hingga menit yang lalu.

Dan yang ketiga, yang ketiga belum terdaftar sebenarnya. Karena itu baru tercatat di daftar rekor permintaan Zero untuk dicentangkan di kepala Kaname. Sekarang ini, Ia tengah menyetir mobilnya menuju ke pusat perbelanjaan termewah, yang pernah didatangi hanya oleh seorang keluarga Kuran. Demi mendapatkan _gadget_ keluaran mulai dari terbaru, tercanggih, ter- _update_ , hingga _limited edition_ idaman kekasih. Selama Zero tidak protes, dia akan selalu memilihkan tempat terbaik untuk keperluannya itu. _Toh,_ karena bagaimana pun, protes Zero itu hanya akan bisa didengar di belakangan. Setelah barang telah sampai digenggaman. Seperti cincin emas putih dua puluh empat karat yang dibelikan sebagai niatan meminang malah berakhir dikembalikan pada sang pengirim dengan note bertuliskan huruf balok;

"MAAF AKU BELUM SIAP! SIMPAN KEMBALI CINCINNYA ATAU AKU AKAN MELELANGNYA DI TOKO _ONLINE_! TERTANDA K.Z"

Baru kali itu Kaname mengerti rasa kerupuk remuk tergilas mobil. Kalbunya _lungset_ seketika. Ah, bicara mengenai mobil, Kaname pernah _kok_ diminta Zero untuk menambal ban mobil yang segaja dikempeskan dirinya semasa _pedekat_ —jangan bahas ya! Tolong! Itu pengalaman pertama _ter—dan—paling_ memalukan.

Sampai di sentral terbesar produk _smartphone_ dengan labelnya, "WAPPLE" [1, Kaname lekas mengintruksikan para pramuniaga untuk menyiapkan apa yang dimintanya. Dengan sigap mereka segera membawa model-model 3T (terbaru, terpopuler, dan terbatas edisinya) dan meletakkan di depan meja bening yang terbuat dari kaca dengan arsitektur yang elegan membentuk buah apel. Zero yang disodorkan berbagai bentuk _gadget_ keluaran _anyar_ -modern itu hampir dibuat takjub. Bukan karena _kepingin_ , melainkan tak satu pun dari ponsel pintar tersebut yang dikenalinya. Sekali pun jua yang terdefinisi oleh kapasitas otaknya ketika mengingat brosur ponsel hasil selipan paksa Ichiru ke tangannya. Saudara kembarnya itu mendesak dia mengobservasi varia telepon layar sentuh hingga ke detail rupa _inside_ dan _outside_. Sayangnya, tak satu pun alat komunikasi bertaraf pintar yang dipersembahkan di meja tesebut pernah hinggap di memorinya. Belum lagi ada satu keganjilan yang terpatri di benak sejak ia dibawa Kaname ke mal super besar itu, yang sangat kelu diungkapnya. Demi menghormati sang pihak dominan, Zero putuskan untuk diam saja dan menyelipkannya di hati. _No comment!_

Kaname yang berada satu inci di sisi Zero sudah terabaikan, berdeham elegan untuk mendapatkan atensi sang kekasih. Dan itu berhasil dilakukan pada batuk ketiganya, Zero baru mau bertukar tatap dengan iris delima Kaname yang memberikan pandangan sayang namun berbalik tanya sewaktu ekspresi mirip kucing yang tak tahu jalan pulang tersembul di sepaket bola lila. Sedetik, ingin rasanya Kaname mencabuti yang namanya paku pengendali diri untuk segera menerkam dan mendaratkan lebih dari satu kecupan kepada sang rupawan. Fokus Kaname, fokus! Ini _rating_ boleh dikonsumsi di bawah dewasa! Dan juga, mana hasil latihan _semedi_ yang diam-diam kau lakukan untuk menghalau emosi dan hasrat ternistamu?

"Ehem, Zero," Kaname tes suara. Sudah bas apa belum nadanya. "Kau bilang ingin ponsel keluaran terbaru, benarkan?" Kaname memilih satu di antara sepuluh yang dipamerkan. Kemudian disodorkannya pada si pemuda. Yang bersangkutan sebenarnya-tak—ingin mengambilnya. "Jadi, yang mana tipe kesukaanmu?" tanyanya kalem dengan penuh taksaan. _'Let me see what your type, babe'_. Bisikan relung jiwa Kaname untuk menggoda. Zero-terpaksa-memungutnya. Ia tinjau sang alat tersebut dengan penuh kehatian saat tahu berapa harga yang tercantum di labelnya. Tidak ingin merusak atau menjatuhkan benda mahal tersebut. Namun, dari sudut pandang mana pun Zero mengamati, Ia sudah tak berjodoh dengan pilihan yang diulurkan Kaname. Ujungnya, ia tak berlama-lama meletakkan kembali yang digenggam ke asalnya. "Aku tidak mau yang ini." Jawabnya denotatif. Kaname mengintruksi lewat jari-di luar pandangan Zero- untuk mengeliminasi telepon pintar tersebut dan mengganti yang lainnya.

"Kalau yang ini?" Kaname memberi dua sekaligus model yang sama dengan fitur dan warna yang berbeda. Keduanya sama-sama tipe perebut perhatian konsumen yang sayangnya diedarkan terbatas. Sekali lagi Zero menggeleng dan menjawab lugas, "tidak suka." _terlalu mewah mencolok!_ tambah mentalnya. Siapa juga yang mau membeli alat komunikasi yang warnanya emas mengkilap dan merah darah mencorong? Dua-duanya langsung disingkirkan Kaname. Zero sebenarnya jengah juga kalau terus membiasakan diri menerima sikap berkuasanya putra sulung Kuran. Hanya saja, memerintah itu sudah bawaan lahiria Kaname.

Kaname masih bersikap biasa; tenang bersahaja dan ekspresi datar bak papan selunjur es itu sejajarkan pilihan terakhirnya-lima _smartphone_ sekaligus- dan meminta pramuniagawan untuk menyebutkan kelebihan masing-masing benda super tipis dan ringan dalam genggaman jemari kepada Zero yang sudah tak menaruh minat.

"Kaname, aku tak suka kelimanya." Zero, terpaksa mempertegas. Bukannya kesal dengan protesan yang bisa sangat menyinggung dirinya itu, Kaname justru menyeringai di sela-sela pertanyaan yang diungkapkan. " _Well_ , jadi selain diriku, kau tidak berminat pada mereka?" Zero mendelik pedas tak kala pernyataan itu sampai di gendang telinga. Tak hanya padanya, tetapi juga para pelayan toko yang berada dekat dengan mereka menahan diri untuk tidak terkikik lantaran kalimat godaan yang ditujukan pada si surai salju. _'Awas kau Kuran! Akan ku balas dua kali lipatnya nanti'_. Kaname tertantang menemukan ancaman menantang dari sorot tajamnya. Inilah satu dari beratus alasan untuk Kaname gagal dalam membuang jauh-jauh eksistensi Zero dari dekapan. Zero itu akan semakin _desirable_ kalau sudah marah dan menggerutu! Itu juga _sih_ yang bisa membuat libidonya naik kalau sudah bergula—Stop! Ya ampun, ingat _rate_ masih rendah, ini!

"Baiklah. Kau pilih sendiri yang kau suka." putusnya menengahi sebelum terjadi debat non-verbal yang pasti akan berdampak pada suasana dongkol pasangannya. Zero langsung mengangguk setuju dengan pernyataan lisan itu. Semenjak menginjakkan kaki di _trade center_ tersebut, Zero sudah ingin diberi kebebasan memilih ponsel sesuai seleranya. Lekas ia menyusur dan memilah alat komunikasi layar sentuh itu pada ruang yang luasnya hampir lebih dari lima puluh meter persegi untuk tempat menampung _handphone_.

 _Astaga! Menyesal dia dibawa kemari!_ Keluh Zero seraya dan setengah hati menelisik tiap sudut sekat ruang untuk menemukan apa yang diinginkannya dan membiarkan Kaname di sana, tengah duduk tampan membolak-balik lembar entah itu majalah atau katalog. Zero segera berpaling mata--seketika pemuda dewasa yang diam-diam dia akui sebagai kekasihnya itu bertabrak tatapan dengannya. Palingan Zero membawanya pada satu-satunya _gadget_ yang ia kenali ada di lembar cetakan yang ia baca kemarin malam. Refleks saja ia mendekat untuk mengambilnya. Namun, keheranan menyapa Zero setelah sadar akan _smartphone_ itu yang hanya berupa _casing_ saja.

"Tuan, sudah menemukan yang anda sukai?" sapaan berasal dari pelayan toko. Ia yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Zero mengangguk singkat,

"Ya, Aku mau yang ini…" tangan kanan menunjuk benda yang dimaksud.

"Baiklah, yang in—"

Wanita tersebut menjeda sesaat. Memastikan benar apa yang dilihat dan diminta sang pembeli. Ia kemudian menoleh gugup, dan memberi tatapan antara tak percaya dan prihatin kepadanya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba diam?" tanya Zero masih dalam ekspresi ketidaktahuan.

"Ah! Maafkan saya, tapi _handphone_ yang anda maksud—

"Ada apa?" Kaname muncul dicelah-celah keduanya. Zero merasa kasihan dengan kalimat sang pegawai yang beberapa kali sudah terpotong.

"Aku mau _smartphone_ yang ini Kaname." jelas Zero mengulang adegan sebelumnya—jemari menunjuk ke ponsel yang diingini.

"Lalu?"

"Sepertinya tidak ada,"

"Tuan, maksud saya bukan seperti itu," terpaksa dengan tidak sopan sang pegawai menyela keduanya. Ia berniat meluruskan, "maaf atas ketidaksopanan saya, namun _smartphone_ yang anda maksudkan bukan dari produk kami. Lagi pula—"

Sang pramuniaga berusaha menyiapkan kata untuk memberikan penjelasan yang ringkas. Tanpa harus berbelit dan membingungkan satu dari kedua pelanggan. Ia melanjutkan setelah beberapa detik, "seingat saya, ponsel yang anda pilih itu adalah ponsel dari Perusahaan NOKAI [2] model lama yang sudah tak diproduksi lagi dan digantikan dengan—"

Sang pelayan toko tak berani bertutur kata lebih lanjut ketika telapak tangan Kaname terangkat. Interupsi itu berlanjut dengan Kaname yang menarik lengan Zero jauh dari sudut dengar si wanita untuk diajak berembuk. Zero protes, tetapi tak digubris. Ia gemas ingin mempreteli yang namanya lugu yang sudah melekat dalam pribadi pemuda kesayangan. Sayangnya, kalau Kaname lakukan sekarang, Zero bukan _Zero_ , _dong_?

"Zero, kau mengatakan ingin _smartphone_ keluaran terbaru, kan?" Zero menggangguk samar. Sedangkan Kaname masih di posisi mengekang emosi dan ekspresi. Pewaris Kuran patut memasang pribadi tak terbaca di luar wilayah teritorial.

"Lalu mengapa kau tak mengambil yang ku sarankan tadi?"

"Karena tidak ada satu pun yang aku suka, Kaname!" Kaname tak suka jawaban Zero yang mulai meradang. Parameter _mood_ Zero sedang menguncup turun beberapa derajat.

Akhirnya, Kaname memutuskan untuk memberikan pertanyaan terakhir yang sudah sejak dua setengah jam yang lalu terendap di ubun-ubun kepala hingga menjadi batu yang siap siaga dilemparkan kepada pelaku penyebabnya, "Bisakah kau spesifikasikan alasannya, _mengapa_?" Kaname menekankah pita nada pada kata tanya. Zero mencebikkan bibir. Ia bertukar posisi menggiring kekasihnya itu menuju tempat pertama kali _gadget_ pilihan Kaname dipromosikan padanya.

"Tentu saja karena ini Kaname—"

Zero menunjuk tepat pada pelat logo yang menempel di balik _smartphone_ -nya. Hal pertama kali yang mengganggu benaknya sedari ia masuk dalam pusat barang elektronik tercanggih dan terluas yang pernah ia lihat itu. Kaname masih gagal untuk-kedua kalinya- mentranlasi makna yang disiratkan Zero. "Lihat! Ini gambar apelnya telah digigit! Aku tidak mau memakai _gadget_ yang bekas-bekas! Atau kau memang menyukai barang bekas gigitan?"

Meski pun kedataran muka ekpresi Kaname tak berubah tiga ratus enam puluh derajat, namun ia tetap tak bisa menghindari yang namanya: TERCENGANG!

 _'Oh Tuhan! Cabutlah lugu Zero sekarang juga!'_

_fin_

 **A/N:** [1] dan [2] itu plesetan dari produk Apple dan Nokia. Pasti pada bisa nebak, kan? Lalu, judulnya merujuk sama sifat antik Zero, heheh~

Fiuuh~ *ngusap keringat!* akhirnya bisa _nyampek_ juga! Kalian juga bacanya sampai sini kan? _Well_ , setelah buat akun, baru hari ini saya bisa ngisi celengan. Saya _ndak_ berbakat bikin _humor_ tapi nekat buat dan itulah hasilnya. Kalau ndak tertawa ditanggung sendiri ya? #mundungdiri:mode

Plot yang hampir datar dan ngambil satu _setting_ aja dan fokusnya ke mereka berdua. Dan sekali lagi maaf karena sudah _bikin absurd an_ hancur dua karakter ini. _Gomenne_ Hino _-sensei_! Tapi keduanya favorit saya, apalagi si Zero—Ah, udah ya, saya lama-lama spam di sini nanti.

 _Okay, readers, thank to your participate to read this story and I will thank you so much and be glade if you drop some review to me~_ Kritik dan saran saya terima dengan senang hati.

#bahasanyagadogadombak!


End file.
